


Утренний туалет короля

by Tivissa



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Mystification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке .mrs: «утренняя эрекция короля» на фикатон «Каждому фэндому - фанфик!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренний туалет короля

Обязательные церемонии при дворе Генриха VIII вносят хоть какую-то предсказуемость в жизнь поданных его величества. Ведь в ней сейчас все зависит от прихоти лишь одного человека. Желаний короля и королевских капризов. Все в его власти: жизнь и смерть, свобода и благополучие. Еще никогда король Англии не был настолько могуществен и силен, чтобы только одним словом изменять сами основы государства и веры.

 

Поэтому в присутствии его величества все замирают, пытаясь угадать настроение. И только герцог Саффолкский позволяет себе чуть улыбаться, когда склоняется перед своим сюзереном. Сейчас утренний туалет короля – священнодействие тщеславия, ежедневный ритуал лести и подобострастия, и как лицо приближенное - фаворит его величества обязан присутствовать. Это его обязанность, от которой он вряд ли откажется, и его привилегия, которой многие завидуют.

 

Генрих сегодня прямо с утра сильно не в духе, слуги опускают глаза в пол, боясь лишним неловким движением еще больше разозлить господина. Придворные кавалеры, присутствующие при облачении, опасаются издать хотя бы звук. И все с испугом поглядывают на улыбающегося герцога. Просто Чарльзу хорошо известна причина плохого настроения всемогущего властелина Англии - очередная фрейлина королевы, сегодня ночью согревшая его постель, слишком рано ушла, а утреннее напряжение так некстати осталось. И снять его не удалось, вернее не успели нерасторопные слуги. А король сам не привык справляться с такого рода сложностями.

 

У придворного цирюльника, только от одного взгляда на царственного клиента дрожат руки и, в конце концов, он задевает лезвием нежную кожу на шее. Слегка. Совсем немного. Царапина даже не кровоточит, но в прислугу тотчас летит серебряный тазик с водой, расшибая попавшемуся на пути нерасторопному смерду бровь. Роскошный ковер и пол заливает водой и кровью. Начинается суета, король раздражается еще больше. Он не сдерживает своего гнева.

 

\- Вон! Все вон!

 

Прислуга бегом, а придворные насколько возможно, чтобы не потерять достоинства, резвым шагом пятятся назад, пытаясь выполнить приказ и в тоже время не повернуться к королю спиной. У выхода из покоев образуется маленький затор. Но Чарльз не спешит. Он точно знает, что сейчас…

 

\- Герцог Саффолкский! Чарльз останьтесь! – голос слегка усталый и очень недовольный. Эмоции выплеснуты, но напряжение никуда не делось. – Помогите мне. Помогите мне одеться.

 

Фаворит склоняется в глубоком поклоне, снова пряча лукавую усмешку. Служить своему сюзерену честь. Даже в такой малости. Тем более весь гардероб на сегодня уже приготовлен. Разложен на огромной постели. Нужно только подать. Нижняя тонкая батистовая рубашка, соскальзывает на широкие плечи, чуть лаская и дразня. Изящный ворот с искусной вышивкой по краям и шнуровкой – Чарльз ее осторожно завязывает опускаясь, слегка лаская щеку легким дыханием. Чарльз едва дотрагивается до чувствительной кожи на царственной шее, но иногда его пальцы дотрагиваются, оставаясь мучительно долго в одной точке. Они такие горячие, что Генрих вздрагивает, словно его обожгли. Чарльз замечает дрожь и смиренно спрашивает:

 

\- Ваше величество, может позвать кого-нибудь более опытного, чем я? – обеспокоенный взгляд, но на дне зрачков плещется едва уловимое понимание ситуации. Король незаметно и еле слышно переводит дух.

 

\- Нет, продолжай, ты великолепно справляешься. Не в пример, этим дуракам.

 

\- Да, мой сир, - герцог кланяется и с почтением облачает своего господина в узкую короткую куртку: бархатную, отороченную собольим мехом и витым кантом, осторожно застегивая золотые пуговицы. Сверху вниз. Большая ладонь соскальзывает по телу и льнет к бедру, словно невзначай задевая пах. Король невольно прикрывает веки. Напряжение в покоях нарастает. Генрих тяжело дышит, поминутно облизывая губы и сжимая руки в кулаки. Чарльз опускается на одно колено, аккуратно и очень тщательно затягивая завязки на гульфике верхних коротких штанов, едва прижимаясь и немного оглаживая. Совсем чуть-чуть. Раззадоривая. Когда наступает черед широкого пояса с драгоценной застежкой, король не выдерживает, шумно и резко выдыхает и останавливает неосторожного плута, посмевшего играть с ним в подобные игры.

 

\- Хватит! Ты мне поможешь! – в голосе твердость. Это приказ. И это «красивый грех», как говорят в Риме. Король падает на кровать. На спину. Он весь в нетерпении и руки сжимаются в кулаки. Герцог присаживается рядом, склоняется очень низко, так что чувствуется тепло чужого тела, и медленно, очень медленно расшнуровывает только что завязанное. Его величество бранится сквозь зубы, поминая все святых и нечистого духа.

 

\- Брендон, - он называет фаворита старым именем, чтобы усилить эффект, - если ты не хочешь сегодняшний день закончить на плахе. Ты поторопишься! - Генрих уже практически в бешенстве, он хрипит ругательства и прижимает ладонь к себе.

 

\- Помоги мне! Черт тебя побери!

 

\- Как скажете, Ваше величество, - звучит мягкая усмешка, но король уже не в силах обращать внимание на такие вольности. Ловкие пальцы закончили пытку с завязками и наконец-то проникают под одежду. Когда они ложатся на изнывающий пах, раздается приглушенный вздох. По мере увеличения ритма и темпа, вздохи становятся чаще и продолжительнее. Горячая, большая, ласковая ладонь сильно и мягко сжимает, двигаясь вверх вниз, легко оглаживая нежную головку, размазывая смазку по всей длине. Под конец король кричит не сдерживаясь. Потом удовлетворенный, он лежит еще несколько минут, не отпуская руку, только что подарившую столько удовольствия. Открывая глаза, он вглядывается в лицо Чарльза. Тот победно улыбается. Хорошее настроение Генриха досталось ему. Он сам был его творцом. Ему отвечают на улыбку, кидают полотенцем, забытым впопыхах цирюльником и, ухмыляясь, спрашивают:

 

\- Как долго мне еще ждать герцог? Когда Вы собираетесь завершить мое утреннее облачение?

 

 


End file.
